Inuyasha's Conscience
by yinasuka
Summary: This is something I thought would be funny to write about. This oneshot is about Inuyasha and his conscience, Naruto's, discussion. I don't know if the story is very good and this is my first fanfiction. This is rated for language.


Inuyasha's Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, so don't sue me and also this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it isn't very good. Also this is rated for language and I'm warning you the characters might be a little out of character, especially Naruto.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking in the woods in search of a place to camp for the night. "Inuyasha," said Kagome. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. "What is it?" asked Inuyasha. "Do you think this is a good place to set up camp?" asked Kagome. "Sure," said Inuyasha.

After the gang set up camp, had dinner, the girls had taken their baths, the gang was currently trying to go to sleep, except Inuyasha who was guarding them from a tree surrounding their camp. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. 'Man, Kagome looks cute when she is sleeping,' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking? She is just some annoying human girl, who broke the Sacred Jewel, right?' Inuyasha thought.

(Author's Note: What Naruto is saying is in Italics and what Inuyasha is thinking is in bold and what Naruto is saying no one else can hear because Naruto is Inuyasha's conscience.)

_Don't tell me you really believe that you idiot! Of course she is more than just that, you love her and you know it. Believe it! _

**What the hell? Don't tell me, I'm starting to hear voices. **

_Of course your hearing voices, I'm talking to you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your conscience. Believe it! _

**You're my what? How do you know I like Kagome like that? **

_I'm your conscience and I know you like Kagome like that because I know your emotions which is because I'm your conscience and I know you better than you know yourself. _

**So you are a voice inside my head, but why did you just now start talking? Why didn't you warn me about Naraku, fifty years ago? **

_And here Sasuke thinks I'm an idiot. I can only know things that you know and back then you didn't know anything about Naraku. The reason I'm talking now is because you're being a jackass. _

**What do you mean by that? **

_What I mean is that you are so stubborn and believe so much that you love Kikyo so much that you can't see the fact that you love Kagome. I mean think about it or at least try to. Kagome trusts you and always takes care of you when you're hurt or at least makes sure you are taken care of and she loves you for the way you are, a half demon. Kagome also promised to stay with you as long as you let he, which means she either loves you or she is insane. _

**Hey!**

_She always forgives you for seeing that clay pot that you believe is Kikyo while even when Kikyo was alive wanted you to become human and she didn't trust you just like you didn't trust her, I think. Also Kikyo tried to take you to hell with her and it is quite obvious that she doesn't like Kagome. Also if you and Kikyo were meant to be why did she seal you to a tree and not just kill you and why would she seal you to that tree that wouldn't allow your body to decay even as time passed. This is because she was smarter than that and knew you two weren't meant to be and you weren't meant to die with her, you idiot. Believe it! _

Inuyasha thought about this for a while. It seemed to make sense.

**Okay I believe all of this for now, but if I find out your wrong I'll kill and send you to hell with Naraku. Also I have one more question. What makes you think I love Kagome?**

_Oh that's easy. You're overly protective of her. You promised to protect her, you easily get jealous when some guy flirts with her, you blush every time you do something affectionate or nice to her, you have hugged her, and you have kissed her and you let her ride on your back. Also and most importantly you heart says you love her .Believe it! _

Inuyasha thought about what his conscience had said and he realized he really did love Kagome and that he loved her more than Kikyo. 'Kagome was the one who freed me from Kikyo's arrow. Kagome was the one who woke me up from the trance that Kikyo first put on me to drag me to hell. Kagome had also been the one to make me feel comfortable like I wasn't alone in the world and that I wasn't hated or looked down on or feared for only being half demon. Kagome was the one who helped me calm my inner demon. Kagome has also taught me to care more for people and because of Kagome, I have friends now and not just enemies,' Inuyasha thought.

**I love Kagome. **

_It finally sank in._

Inuyasha ignored his conscience's comment and started thinking on how to tell Kagome that he loved her.

_Hey you know that I know what you are thinking right? _

**Shut up! **

_No, now I've got an idea if you need help…_

**I don't need help, okay!!! **

_Whatever, oh also this really cute girl in my squad named Sakura says you should help Kagome get Miroku and Sango together._

**What the hell!?! I'm not helping play matchmaker for that pervert. If he stopped rubbing Sango's butt then maybe he wouldn't have that problem. **

_One of my sensei is a pervert and trust me on this. Perverts have a really hard time trying to not be perverts. It's like an addiction or something. _

**Whatever, I'm still not helping that pervert so go away so I can think. **

_Well, I tried and I'll go now, but if you start acting like a jackass again which you probably will, I'll be back. Believe it! _

The Next Day

Inuyasha and the gang were walking in a forest in search of Naraku. They decided to stop for lunch. "Hey, Kagome can I talk to you in private?" Inuyasha asked while giving all the other people death glares that seemed to say "If any of you follow us. I will personally make you regret it." "Okay, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from the others and deeper into the woods. Then finally Inuyasha stopped and made Kagome stop walking. "Inuyasha, what did you want to tell me?" asked Kagome, her brown eyes shining with curiosity. Inuyasha gulped.

**Maybe I shouldn't tell her. I mean I don't deserve her and what if she rejects me. **

_Don't tell me you're going to chicken out. If I were you I wouldn't run away. I mean what is worst, getting an answer or guessing what will happen. So tell her already! _

Inuyasha decided his conscience is right and he should just tell her. "Kagome, I wanted to tell you that I love you," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was prepared for anything, he thought. Kagome was shocked. "Inuyasha, but I thought you and Kikyo…" "I finally realized I don't love Kikyo or at least not as much as you," Inuyasha interrupted. Inuyasha never realized when or how long he had been staring at his feet, but he decided to look up to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome had tears in the corners of her eyes and a smile on her face. Inuyasha panicked when he saw her tears threatening to spill. "Kagome, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked with concern threaded in his voice.

Kagome ran up and embraced him. Her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto his haori. "I'm fine and you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just so happy that you love me," said Kagome. Then she looked up into his eyes. "Because I love you too," said Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock and then suddenly, he pressed his lips to Kagome's. Inuyasha and Kagome had to break apart for air, after a couple of minutes and when they did Inuyasha asked, "So Kagome you really do love me too?" Kagome nodded. "Good to know, because I really do love you too," said Inuyasha.

The End

Yinasuka: Please review! Sorry if it stunk really badly. I'll keep trying to do better, since this is my first fanfiction.


End file.
